


Coming To A Halt: Part 1

by MonarchNachure, Screeniverse, SilverFoxtail



Series: Hypothetical KRBAY Episode Plots [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchNachure/pseuds/MonarchNachure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeniverse/pseuds/Screeniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxtail/pseuds/SilverFoxtail
Summary: Dedede gets a theif monster that steals people's things- including Meta Knight's mask.
Series: Hypothetical KRBAY Episode Plots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798849
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Coming To A Halt: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT TAGGING ALL OF THOSE CHARACTERS GSEVFIGSVEFJGASV FHFUAEGFU  
> The others were added as co-creators because this was in a google doc we all worked on originally

“Good Morning, Sir Meta Knight,” greeted Tiff as she came across the knight in the hallway. The knight stopped in his tracks when he heard Tiff address him.  
“And same to you, Tiff,” he nodded.  
Tiff looked around. “Where’s Sword and Blade?”  
“They are patrolling as usual. The king has called me to meet with him.” He saw that Tiff was about to ask him something. “Alone, unfortunately.”  
“Oh, alright. See you later then, Sir Meta Knight,” the girl said as she continued on her way.  
Meta sighed and resumed walking to the throne room. When he knocked on the large doors, he knocked.  
“Sire, you called for me?”  
“Get in here, Meta Knight!” yelled Dedede before Meta reluctantly entered. The king lounged in his throne with Escargoon standing by his side.  
“The king has something important to ask of you, so we expect you to do it.”  
Meta Knight stayed silent. He didn’t want to agree to anything before knowing what it was.  
Dedede sat up straighter as he said, “Whaddya look like under that mask of yours?”  
Meta flinched. “Sire, I don’t see how my face would be very important. I wear this mask for important reasons.”  
“Reasons like what?” Escargoon glared at the knight, trying to see if he could see anything through the slit for his eyes. No, it was too dark to make out anything.  
“They are… My own business, and I would rather not let anyone know. Is that all?”  
Before either could answer, Meta turned around to leave. As he made his way to the door, Dedede grabbed his hammer and prepared to give the knight a good smack.  
“Meta Knight, watch out!”  
Meta turned around just in time to block the hammer with Galaxia. Tuff jumped out from the shadows, along with Kirby.  
“Just take it off!” demanded the king as he struggled to push past Meta’s grip.  
“No,” said Meta in a threateningly low growl, almost like a monster. This caught Dedede off guard and Meta used the moment of weakness to push away the king. “I suggest it would be best for you to respect people’s privacy, Sire. Otherwise you might find something you’ll regret knowing.”  
The knight left the room as Tuff ran up to Dedede. “Why would you do that!?” he yelled as he ran after the knight, Kirby following close behind.  
When Tuff left the room, Meta was waiting outside.  
“That was very kind of you, Tuff. I must thank you for warning me,” said the knight.

A bright slash cuts the bag of the new monster, out falling out a mask, a whip, and a small sum of gold before the bag regenerates.  
Kirby swallows up the whip as the monster picks up the gold and the mask, putting them back into its rucksack and running off.  
“Kirby sucked it up!” Cried out Tuff as a sort of western-style hat appeared on Kirby’s head as he pulled the whip back out.  
“This looks new...”  
Tiff and Tuff did not know what this strange new ability was. They waited, growing more confused by the second. Their bamboozlement was more from the lack of what would normally happen in these sorts of situations instead of whatever the heck Kirby was doing.  
“S-sir Meta Knight?” Tiff looked around to find that the knight was nowhere in sight.  
“Where is he?” asked Tuff, “Isn’t he supposed to tell us what ability Kirby’s got?”  
Tiff was about to call out for the knight again, but was stopped when a rock came flying through the window and landed between the two children. Tuff picked it up.  
“Hey, there’s a note tied to this rock!” he exclaimed, already untying the paper and unfolding it.  
“Tuff, this really isn’t the time to be reading random-”  
“It’s from Meta Knight!”  
Tiff rushed over to try and read it over his shoulder. 

_That's whip Kirby, he has a whip._

“Oh, so that’s what Kirby got,” said Tuff, crumpling up the note and throwing it aside.  
“Hey! That’s my money! Come back!” Dedede shouts as the monster runs off. The children also hear another shout in the distance.  
“Sore o kaesu, rokudenashi!” It's a foreign language, but the accent was unmistakable- Meta Knight.  
The camera pans to Meta Knight, quivering with rage. In a fit of rage fueled embarrassment Meta Knight had cussed.  
He lunges towards the monster but it disappears. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby look concerned. "Are you alright, Meta Knight?" Slowly, he turns around. "Go ahead, laugh." he says in a deadpan tone.  
He had a face just like Kirby’s.  
Dedede gasps dramatically in the background. Escargoon shrieks. "He's just like Kirby!" Metaknight begins to snarl showing off his fangs.  
"That mask. It was used to be intimidating during the war, but now..." Meta turns around to look at Dedede and Escargoon. His eyes were a vibrant, sparkling red. "...Now it's just to avoid embarrassment from the likes of you."  
“Hey, Meta Knight! Calm down!” Dedede says, knowing red meant angry. “Or what? You’ll snuggle me to death?”  
“Hey, it isn’t like you’re ugly or anythi- ow!” Tiff swats Tuff. “You aren’t helping, Tuff.”  
“This doesn’t matter right now... Right now, we need to go after that TAC.” Meta Knight takes a deep breath and his eyes return to the bright gold color. "By now, he's taken a fair share of your gold, Sire."  
"Aw, I nearly forgot 'bout that! Kirby, go beat that thing up so i can get my money back!" exclaimed the king, dread spreading across his face. Kirby nodded and ran off to follow the monster.  
"If you care about your money so much..." Wings unfurled from his cape. "...You'll help Kirby get our things back."  
Everyone in the room gasps as the cape changes shape. "Sir Meta Knight, wh-" Tiff gets cut off. "Yes. I have wings... I know today is a very surprising day, but we must focus on getting that monster."  
Tiff nodded, and along with Tuff ran to catch up with Kirby. Meta Knight, however, took off in a different direction. He was already gone before Dedede and Escargoon could ask any questions.  
Tac is ravaging the town. Taking wherever he can get into his greasy paws and stuffing it in the bag. The gang rushes to the scene.  
"There he is! After it, Whip Kirby!" Tiff shouts out. Kirby nods and runs in for the attack, cracking the whip for intimidation. He attacks, but the TAC just... grabs the whip, a white energy stretching up from his paw. He pulls the whip and suddenly, Kirby is lacking the ability.  
"It stole his ability!" Tuff cries, the TAC turning around to continue what it is doing, but then suddenly the unmasked meta knight appears behind him.  
"You aren't going anywhere, monster."  
The TAC whimpers in fear.  
"Give. It. Back."  
Tac then slaps Metaknight, Snickers and runs away. Leaving him furious, he attempts to divebomb TAC.  
“Relax, Meta Knight! We can get you a new one!” called Escargoon in a worried tone.  
Meta Knight growls.  
"Kirby! Run into the monster!" He calls back to the pink puff, distracting the TAC as best he could. Kirby nods and starts sprinting to the demon beast.  
Kirby manages to tackle TAC and he drops the bag before he can make it into the forest.  
Meta Knight still goes for the throat.  
The monster is pinned down. Then, he speaks. “Please spare me! I have last words!”  
Meta points his sword closer to TAC's windpipe. “Talk. How did you come here when NME is destroyed?”  
“What?! What even is that company? I'm not from there.”  
“Then where did you come from?” he asked, pressing his sword into the TAC’s flesh.  
“Have you heard of the Haltmann company?” it squeaked.  
"I haven't." Meta Knight replies, still having the not-so monster pinned down, now entirely out of suspicion. "Why?"  
TAC slithered out of Meta's grasp and knelt into a subservient position. "I was hired by the CEO to scope out for life on this plant and bring back proof that there are willing customers. Also she mentioned something about DNA but by then I was off! Ahahaha."  
Meta gasped slightly.  
“And what luck! I found the second in command! The terror of the night skies. The harbinger of death in bat form! Meta Knightmare! I’ve heard many rumors about you in the company. A high value target! I knew DNA like yours would get me promoted so, I, uh, borrowed your mask hoping you wouldn't be too mad,” it said with a nervous laugh.  
Metaknight had a face of slight disgust.  
"So then I may have taken a little bit of gold for myself! But I need the money. They don't pay me that much for work like this... But anyway! You can have your stuff back just let me live! I don't wanna die! I know you're the Knightmare of all you fight, but give this little scavenger a chance! I wanna see another day! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" The TAC’s words were barely distinguishable as it was talking so fast in panic.  
Meta Knight sighed and took his sword away from the TAC’s throat. “Alright, but never remind me of my old title again. Now leave. And never come back!”  
The knight paused for a moment, eyes flashing green.  
"I am... intrigued, though. Take me to this person that hired you."  
"Oh! Oh! You will? Then gladly! Come, come!"  
"Meta Knight! This sounds like a trap!" Tiff protests to the Knight, who was being tugged along by the monster.  
"It must be done. I don't want another war."


End file.
